That Crazy Feeling
by arisachu
Summary: A HermioneOC, the OC being a female. If you don't like lesbian relationships, then this one isn't for you. Hermione develops feelings for a girl she sees in Diagon Alley. Rating for future chapters.
1. She's Amazing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wouldn't be writing a fan work if I did. That's what always got me about disclaimers on fan work. It's called _fan_fiction for a reason… Ah, can't be helped.

Author note: Ok, so I never find/read any Hermione girl/girl stuff. I'm sure all the H/H fangirls are going to kill me now. Or maybe I just haven't been looking hard enough. Either way, I've always wanted to do a Hermione girl/girl fic, so here it is. It's Hermione/OC

Takes place after the fourth book and strays from the HP plotline since I don't wanna deal with all that jazz about Dumbledore's death and Voldie but I still want them to be a little older. Voldie'll be mentioned, but probably not much.

I decided to portray Hermione as much less prude and much sassier. I just get that impression from her

--

Chapter One: She's Amazing

I'll never forget the day I met her. The weather was a cool 75 degrees in Diagon Alley, perfect for a chance meeting such as this. However, and I'll never know if it was just my heart beating three times normal or just a natural change, it seemed to rise a good twenty degrees when she passed our table.

She was beautiful. No, correction, there is no word to describe her. Everything about her seemed perfect. While she stuck out like a sore thumb, an eclectic mix of pink and green leg warmers, Indian bangles, flip flops, and a preppy mini skirt with a variety of colors against a sea of black robes, she was the coolest, sexiest thumb I had ever seen in my entire life.

She looked Asian, probably Japanese by her clothing style. But she must have had an eastern influence because her face, which should have been rounder at the chin, mimicked the pointer chins of eastern ethnicities. While her skin was still blatantly Asian, she was paler than Cho Chang. You don't get much more Asian than 'Chang.' I must admit, I found this aspect of my unknown affection incredibly hot.

It was at this point I began to question my sexuality. There was something about her. Every thought I could possibly consummate about this girl had all flashed by in the two seconds it took for her to pass us. And while I don't think anyone but myself noticed her for the immaculate goddess that I believed her to be, they at least acknowledged her existence, if only based on her appearance. I memorized her face.

This marked the biggest turning point in my life, even if I didn't know it yet.

--

"Harry," I shook my new boyfriend awake impatiently. I tapped my foot in the floor as I waited for him and his equally lazy best friend to get their sorry butts out of bed. We only had an hour before we needed to leave and there would be hell to pay if we missed the train to Hogwarts.

"Mmm…" he mumbled. "Hermione…"

My eyes immediately went wide. Instinctively, I reached for the nearest tangible thing and hurled it toward his face. Luckily, it had only been a spare pillow. My results were, however, satisfactory.

Harry sat up, "What on earth did you do that for?"

I watched as he looked over to Ron, rather confused. Since when did he become such an anti-morning person? Oh, I remembered suddenly, when he became a teenager.

"We don't have much time," I said, now shaking Ron awake.

Harry shrugged while he changed his shirt. I turned to face him, glaring daggers at both boys. His sluggish movement was driving my nuts, and Ron's unwillingness to wake up was magnifying it tenfold.

"I'm up," Ron said, pushing away my nagging arms. Finally! I thought to myself, or at least, I thought I thought to myself. Ron glared in my direction as soon as I thought this.

"Do you realize we only have an hour left before we need to leave?" I demanded. "You two haven't even packed anything!"

"Relax," Ron said. "We've got loads of time, and besides, a little bit of magic won't hurt anyone."

I sighed deeply to keep calm, "Magic is forbidden, Ronald, you know that."

Harry put his arm around me, now fully dressed (thank God I had my back turned), and kissed my cheek, "Relax, it'll be fine."

His words didn't bring as much finality to the subject as I wished they would have. It was, however, enough to end my tirade and retreat to the kitchen for breakfast. As soon as I reached the steps, I was greeted by a cheery Ginny.

"Good morning, Ginny," I smiled at her. At least someone would be ready this century.

"How are you this morning?" she asked. "I can tell you're stressed."

I laughed. It was true. Harry and Ron had me jumping through hoops to get them to do anything they needed to. I felt more like Harry's babysitter than his girlfriend.

"It's having to deal with those two in the mornings that's stressful," I said, smiling.

Ginny giggled, "I know what you mean. I remember when we first took Ron to the station. He overslept and we were late. I'm glad he did, though, because I got to see Harry for the first time…" she trailed off, giving me a nervous glance.

I gave her a warm smile, "It's fine. You can't fool anyone by trying to hide it."

I received a meek smile in return. Ginny turned around and began to help her mother cook breakfast. It wasn't until then that I noticed Mrs. Weasley standing there.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," I said politely. "I managed to wake Harry, but Ron's as stubborn as ever."

"Who are you calling stubborn?" a grumpy voice asked behind me.

Startled, I whipped around and came face to face with Ron, "Humph. You know who I'm talking about."

The two of us argued until it was time to leave. I placed my trunk into the car and crawled in between Harry and Ginny. It was always nice to get to drive to the station. Walking was miserable with our heavy trunks and a long walk would only intensify Ron and my already heated argument. Needless to say on the ride there we were inevitably separated.

My heart jumped a little when I saw the sign for the Hogwarts Express. I was eager to go back. I could tell Harry was as well. I squeezed his hand a little and my eyes flickered in his direction. I noticed him smile. My stomach flipped a little.

--

"Finally," Ron said as we walked through the doors to the Great Hall. "I'm starving."

I turned my head toward Ron, "You just stuffed your face with chocolate. How much more could you possibly eat?"

Ginny giggled behind us, "He's a boy, Hermione. You should already know this. How many years have you known him?"

I blushed, but giggled along with the red haired girl, "You got me on that one, Ginny. I suppose I should have known better."

The two of us broke out into loud laughter, attracting glances from several other students, including Malfoy. He pushed his way over toward us.

"Back again this year, Mudblood?" he asked, smirking.

I hastened my pace.

"And you're being disruptive," he continued, matching my speed.

I attempted to move quicker and take my place at the Gyffindor table. What was he doing over here anyway? He was a Slytherin.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Malfoy ran straight into me, "What's your problem, Granger? You forget how to walk?"

There she was, and looking as radiant as ever. I hadn't thought about her since that day I saw her while eating ice cream with Harry and Ron. But I recognized her clear as day. Her eyes, her hair, which hadn't changed, that chin, and her skin tone. My heart beat faster and faster and I found my feet carrying me to the seat opposite her. The others watched, dumbfounded. I could tell none of them remembered this girl. But I did, and here she was.

I sat down across from her, which seemed to annoy her. I couldn't open my mouth to say anything. Finally I managed to spurt out my name.

"Hamasaki," she said coolly. "Reina Hamasaki."

--

What'd ya think? I thought the first part was good, but then I started to lose it a bit. I was pleased with the last bit, but I wasn't sure any other way to end it other than with her giving her name, I didn't want it too long. Tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate it! Arigatou gozaimasu!


	2. Out of Focus

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own any musical stuff I may potentially put in my story. I'm neither a songwriter nor a full musical group on my own.

Much shorter author note: So I didn't get any reviews yet, only the first day, I know, but I got a few hits. But I'm still going on because I really want to make this one good. Huzzah for slash fics! Enjoy!

--

Chapter two: Out of Focus

My mind was processing thoughts so fast I couldn't sort out any of them. I wished now that I had never let myself follow my legs to this spot. She was looking at me angrily now, as if she had reserved these seats for her posse. I wanted to be her posse. I wanted to be her… wait, I couldn't admit that to myself. I had Harry. He was my boyfriend and I was happy this way. But…

"Hermione?" Harry asked, giving me a questioning look.

I stared at him for a moment. All the sparkle that I saw wasn't there anymore. I could only focus on Reina's sparkle. And my goodness, did she sparkle in my eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry," I stood up and took his hand. I turned back to Reina and noticed her raising an eyebrow at me.

"Are you moving?" she asked me in what was surprisingly not a heavy Asian accent.

I shook my head, just barely able to force out any sound to her, "W-we've got t-to meet some friends. I-it was nice t-to meet you."

She bowed her head at me. She wasn't angry anymore. I couldn't figure it out. I didn't care. All I wanted was to stay right where I was. However, the hand I had previously taken was leading me away.

"Goodbye," she said, turning her head and resting her chin on her hand.

She looked so cool looking off into the distance. I was so focused on Reina I didn't even notice when Harry asked me questions about her.

"Who is that?" he asked. "Why did you go over there?"

Snapping out of my stupor, I turned my head back to the one I was supposed to focus on, "She's that girl. Remember, that day when we were eating ice cream I Diagon Alley. She walked passed us. She was wearing those crazy clothes. I can't believe you two would forget about that. Ron only talked about how weird she was for two hours after."

Ron grunted, "She was dressed so strange, of course we would gawk."

I glared in his direction, "_I_ didn't gawk. And believe it or not, some people actually dress that way by choice. It's a fashion style."

I shook my head. Her dress was not particularly normal for our location, but it wasn't terribly outrageous for muggles like it was for the magical community. I assumed she was from a muggle family. Her style, in fact, is what first drew me to her. She was so unique. It was enticing and made me crazy.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as I stared off into space. "Are you okay?"

I formed a smile and put up a front, "Yeah, Harry, I'm fine."

"Mate, something's going on with Hermione," was all I heard Ron whisper before I tuned them out.

--

I was exhausted after the feast. As usual, Ron shoved anything he could down his throat. This time, however, I didn't notice it as much. I watched Reina almost the whole time. Even the way she ate was sexy.

We were joined by a new Gryffindor who decided to take her seat next to me. I didn't mind, but her perpetual questioning did become slightly irritating. Had I not been preoccupied, I would have had half a mind to tell her to read a book about the place, but as I said, I was busy. Her name was, well I don't even remember, but she seemed nice enough.

Right after I sought to follow the girl back to the common room. I was confident that she was not a first year. She looked older. I assumed she was older when I saw her. I didn't ever expect to see her here. It was a pleasant surprise.

I stepped into the common room and smiled. I was back again. After taking a moment to revel in the feeling of being back again, I realized I had not seen which dorm she had gone into. Figuring she would venture down again, I took a seat on one of the chairs. Soon after, Harry and Ron joined me.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked me. "You seem distant all of a sudden."

I shook my head, "It's nothing to worry about. I'm okay. Maybe I just need to get some sleep."

There was no other way out of it. I kissed Harry on the cheek and walked up the stairs to the dormitories. As soon as I gripped the knob, I heard another door open. I looked up the stairs to see the girl coming out.

"It's you," she said, looking slightly taken aback. "Have you been following me?"

My face went red as I tried to prevent myself from looking obvious. I looked to the ground, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't sound totally fake. I couldn't even spit out the truth.

"I… guess," I admitted.

She didn't say anything in reply for a moment. I looked up to see her walking down to me. Now I knew that she was a seventh year student, having come from that year's dorm. She was bold, I noticed, something I should have realized the first time I saw her.

"You have that boy toy," she said, not as a question, but as a fact she insisted upon.

"Harry Potter, yes," I said meekly.

She was closing the gap between us very quickly.

"So then you're not even queer," she said in a flat tone, putting her hand on my face.

I didn't reply. I wasn't even sure anymore.

"What makes you think you're capable of getting me?" she asked, smiling a twisted smile. "I'll admit, though, you do have a certain something."

I didn't move. I was so nervous I could have fainted. I'm surprised I didn't. She was so close now, her face inches from mine. My breathing became shallower. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. And within fifteen seconds, I didn't need to.

She whipped open the door to my dormitory. No one was inside yet, and no one was bound to be for a good while. There was partying going on in the common room, and it probably wouldn't stop for a couple more hours. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside the room and slammed the door immediately. And then she flung me onto my bed and slid on top of me.

I pulled the curtains closed.

--

A/N: I really didn't mean to get to the action so quick, but I promise that it won't be all 'Reina and Hermione live happily ever after' blah blah blah. I guess I just needed a little more shoujo-ai in my life. I promise that nothing will get too graphic, for those of you who don't want it. I can only go so far anyway, before parents become angry. I don't mind getting graphic, if that's what anyone wants (that is if I get any reviews), but I wouldn't want to scare away any potential readers. Please review and tell me what you think, even if it's negative. I really want a response here. Arigatou-gozaimasu.


	3. Just A Bit Unlucky

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own any musical stuff I may potentially put in my story. I'm neither a songwriter nor a full musical group on my own.

A/N: I'm excited to have gotten reviews. I think my writing gets better and better with each new story I put together. I started this one because I'm having major writer's block with my Sonic fic. I really like this one, though. I tell all my friends to read it, haha. I hope to be able to continue the other one again soon, while still working on this one. I'm so fond of both, they're like my babies. huggles fanfics

Alright, I know I said it was after book five, but I miss the twins a whole bunch and I want them in my story. Therefore, we're bumping it back a year. So instead of being 6th years, they'll be 5th years. Sorry.

--

Chapter three: Just a bit unlucky

My breathing grew heavier as she took one of my hands in hers and pinned it above my head. It increased double when she did the same to the other. I closed my eyes tightly. I felt so dizzy I could faint, but at the same time, it was so invigorating.

I was betraying all the trust Harry had put in me by not telling her to stop. I should have stopped. I should have cleared things up with myself and with Harry before I did this. It was too late to back out now.

I heard Reina start to laugh. I slowly peeked my eyes open. Her grip was loosening on my wrists and I felt pressure lift off my abdomen. She was standing up!

"I knew you couldn't handle me," she said, still chuckling. "You're not ready for this."

I didn't know how to deal with this. Of course I could handle her. I was Hermione, practically the top of the fifth years. I could do anything. Except, of course, stand up to Reina Hamasaki.

"What are you talking about?" was all I could say in a meek voice.

She cocked her head and moved a hand to her hip, "You were practically about to pass out. Face it, hun, I'm too much for you."

I shook my head.

"You say you want to go through with it?" she asked mockingly. "Even with your boy toy downstairs?"

I paused a moment, thinking about how this would have been the perfect chance to get myself out of this mess. After I gave it a moment's thought, I decided f- it. I wanted this. She was making me crazy and I felt this was the only way to cure it.

I nodded.

She shrugged, "Fine, I haven't had a good go in a while. You best be worth the trouble."

Every ounce of courage I had in me wasn't enough to reply to that comment. Once again I felt her force me onto the bed and with one swift movement she took my wrists in one hand, the other taking its place on my breast, pull them above my head, and press her lips hard against mine.

After the initial shock of this being all over me, I set out to prove her how wrong she was. I opened my mouth a little and before I could even do anything about it, her tongue shot straight into my mouth. She groped a little harder and I wrapped a leg around hers. Apparently pleased by my audacity, she released my wrists and her hand sped toward my head. I felt her run her fingers through my hair.

I decided now was as good a time as any and I reached for the collar of her robe. As soon as I found it, I tugged it down. Her movements were more graceful than I would have ever imagined. She must have done things like this all the time.

I felt my skirt begin to slide down my legs. I hadn't even noticed she was doing anything. Before I knew it, I was hardly clothed at all. I felt her fingers fumble around on the hem of my panties. They slipped down a little and my breathing got heavier. My hands shook violently so I let them fall beside me.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Hermione?"

_Oh God,_ I thought, my heart racing at this point.

The door began to creak open. Lavender Brown poked her head through the and I heard her step into the room.

_Thank God the curtains are closed_, I took a deep breath and glanced up to Reina, who had managed to dress in the fastest amount of time I had ever seen. I was still very scantily clad, however Reina was working her way onto myself now that she was fully dressed. Before I knew it, I was dressed, too, although not nearly as elegantly as Reina.

"Hermione?" she asked again. "I just came to see how you were doing. You're missing a great party downstairs."

Reina nudged me toward the end of the curtain. I nodded and tugged a portion of it open. My heart still racing, I stepped out of my bed, nearly turning an ankle in the process, and faced Lavender. I forced the most casual smile I could muster up.

"I'm okay," I told her, thinking up a story. "I'm just a little tired. I'm all right. You go enjoy the party."

"Try and get down if you can," she said, face red with excitement. "The party's just starting to get good!"

I smiled and ensured her I would try and make it down. As soon as the door slammed shut, Reina whipped open the curtain.

"Good show, Hermione," she said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "'Tis a shame we didn't get anything done, tonight, wouldn't you say?"

I watched her as she sashayed, ever so slightly, to the door. Her hips were so perfect, I wanted to jump her right there, but then I remembered that five minutes ago that didn't work.

"Find me sometime if you wanna give it another go," she said, smirking. "This place gets awfully dull."

I stood, completely motionless as the door slammed shut again. I could hear footsteps on the stairs leading up to the sixth and seventh year dorms.

I nearly kicked myself for letting this opportunity slip by. I trudged dejectedly out of the dormitory and slumped down the stairs. As soon as I hit the last step a went flying past me. I managed to register that it was Jenny Toringer, a transfer student from America. She had just transferred here last year and since it was hard to distinguish Jenny from Ginny, she thus became merely Jen.

I watched Jen whiz by and glanced back toward the festivities. Fred and George were drooling after her. She was a seventh year, like themselves, and they apparently thought foreign girls were everything they had ever dreamt of. I shook my head.

"Hermione!" the boys shouted merrily. "You've joined us!"

I raised an eyebrow. Parties were never really my thing. I quickly found Harry and sat down next to him.

I felt incredibly guilty.

Harry looked over at me a smiled, "Did you see Jen?"

I nodded.

He laughed, "Fred and George were trying to hit on her again. I always thought she had a thing for them, but she took off like mad."

"Oi! She's changing! She wants to show off her muggle clothes!" Fred yelled from the center of the fray.

I smiled at their hopelessness. I wasn't sure what Jen had in mind for after Hogwarts, but I was pretty sure it didn't involve England. Or boyfriends. Jen was a free spirit, and she enjoyed the attention from the twins, but never let it get any more involved than that.

Sure enough, Jen came flying down the stairs again, this time sporting an electric pink miniskirt and a bright white sweater with fur around the collar and sleeves, which ended mid arm, over a super light pink t shirt. I must admit, I thought she looked amazing. And rich. Her family… well we're not sure what her family did, but it made her super rich. Surprisingly, she wasn't conceited like Malfoy. It was a miracle, alright.

As she landed on the final step down the stairs, she looked directly at me with a smirk on her face. All in five seconds she lifted her right eyebrow at me questioningly and then glanced back up the stairs. No one else seemed to notice. She settled back into her place near the twins and carried on with her fun.

I couldn't figure out what she was looking at me for. Then I remembered she looked up the stairs and my stomach turned inside out.

She knew.

--

A/N: I really like this chapter. I think it's my favorite so far. I don't feel like my naughty scene writing is up to yet, so you'll all have to wait a bit. I really miss the twins! Review please!


	4. So Much For Guilty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own any musical stuff I may potentially put in my story. I'm neither a songwriter nor a full musical group on my own.

--

Chapter Four: So Much For Guilty

I could feel my heart skip a beat. _She knew_. But how? Was she in the room? Did she have some super gay-dar that told her whenever lesbian happenings were happening? Is my lipstick smudged?

She was still looking my way while the twins fawned over her Armani bag and her Gucci high heels.

"How do you walk in those?" George asked, holding one of her feet in his hands.

"You got all this in America?" Fred followed up, holding her arm out to feel the furry sweater.

Jen grinned mischievously, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. She sat back while the twins chattered excitedly over her wardrobe. Even though the two had accumulated muggle clothes for themselves, they had never seen clothes like hers before.

"I bought it in New York," Jen told them, nonchalant. "Chelsea and I each bought one of the newest pieces by our absolute favorite designer."

"And then later that day you replaced it with Prada," I joked, not realizing what I had said.

Jen smiled at me, "With matching shoes."

I nearly choked on air. I should have expected it, but her wealth never ceased to amaze me.

"By the way," she said in her heavy Brooklyn accent, "can I have a word?"

_Oh God,_ I thought, stomach practically throwing itself out through my throat. _This is it_. I picked myself up and followed Jen up to the door of the seventh year dormitory. She smirked the biggest smirk I had ever seen.

"How was it?" she asked eagerly. "I know you were with the new girl. You can't fool me."

I tried to play it cool, like I didn't know what she was talking about, but my throat was practically swollen shut and I could feel myself sweating like crazy.

"W-what are y-you talking about," I stammered. I was so nervous I was starting to lose vision.

Then it hit me. _This isn't like me, not at all._ I could pull this off. No problem. I was Hermione Granger, and nothing pesky Jen did could change who I was. Besides, how could she prove it?

She laughed in my face, "I'll tell him. Don't think I'm afraid to hurt Potter's feelings."

I was furious. Now it was my turn to laugh in _her_ face, "Oh? Like he would believe you over me?"

Jen narrowed her eyes, cocking her right hip to the side, "I have my ways of making people… trust me."

I rolled my eyes. What the hell was she talking about anyway? I was going to get off scotch free and Harry would be none the wiser. Did I feel bad? Well, of course, but I never realized that there was this whole other side to me. And let's face it, Reina knew how to please a girl a hell of a lot better than any guy could.

My mind was made up. I wasn't going to say anything to anyone. It was going to be my little secret.

I laughed a little to myself. I guess life would be easier now if I didn't have friends like before. Then I thought that that was a lame thought to have. Of course friends are important. Now my head is just rambling.

"Hermione?" it was Reina again. I was blocking her way, apparently she wanted to join the party, too.

I snapped out of my stupor, "Oh, Reina, sorry."

She laughed, "I heard that girl talking to you."

I shrugged. I wasn't going to let Reina get to me either. My goal this year was to get Reina and I was determined to follow through, without anyone else knowing.

"Cheating, are we?" she asked with a smirk. "I thought you looked better than that."

I shrugged again. Who really cared anymore? This was my life, you only get one, and I was determined as Hell to get everything I wanted. Reina wouldn't stop me, Jen wouldn't stop me, and this stupid guilt I felt over Harry wouldn't stop me either.

"Whatever," I said, trying to sound as smooth as possible.

While I was always good at being a stuffy know-it-all, smooth was not my forte. Reina, being the radiant goddess that she was, saw right through me.

"You won't last five minutes after you go back out there," she said, pushing her hair out of her face. "But I'd like to see you wow me, Granger."

I shrugged. If I wouldn't last five minutes out there, maybe I would just go up to bed. My head was feeling quite woozy and I seemed to be contracting quite a cold that would not be a desirable item come tomorrow for anyone less than five feet away from me tonight.

I put on my best sick face and walked toward Harry, "Don't come too close, I'm really not feeling well right now. I don't know what happened, but it's all I can do to stand up anymore."

Surprisingly, I felt hardly any guilt. Granted, I was fully concentrated on making my performance a success, but still, that had to count for something.

"I'm going to bed," I continued. "I'll meet you all for breakfast tomorrow morning."

Harry smiled warmly, "I'm sorry, darling. Feel better."

I smiled back and walked back toward the stairs whispering "Two minutes and thirty six seconds" as I passed Reina and then hurried up the stairs before I had a chance to actually feel guilty.

Surprisingly, I slept like a baby.

--

Sorry this one is so short. I've been having major writer's block on anything I do. Plus I'm a lazy high school senior who's almost done with only three weeks left and doesn't want to do anything. Literally anything. I'm hoping to write a lot more frequently. AP tests are over this week and my last AP stat project ever is due in a week so you should be seeing a lot more of me pretty soon. As always, reviews are much loved and much appreciated and without them the story wouldn't go on, so keep 'em comin'!


	5. Change of Heart?

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, the name under "Harry Potter and the ..." was 'J. K. Rowling', not 'Arisachu'...

* * *

Chapter 5: Change of Heart?

I woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread. For a moment, I couldn't think of why I felt this way. However, my naivity was soon shattered and the events of the previous night all came flooding back to me.

I had gotten fairly... intimate with Reina. Jen knew, but I had, for the most part, denied anything had really happened and had thoroughly convinced myself I could handle the situation.

Nice try.

I thought about Harry, who was probably waiting for me in the common room right that moment, and felt a little nauseas. How could I cheat like that? This wasn't me. Certainly not Hermione Granger. I always follow the rules, an insufferable know-it-all, as Snape so kindly put it two years ago. So why change now? Why change for some girl I hardly know at all when I've got an amazing boyfriend?

I decided that it was not the best time to think about it. I was absolutely starving and I would undoubtedly make the wrong choice on an empty stomach. I hesitantly made my way down to the common room. I knew that if I saw Reina I would panic and break down. Then she would think I was weak and Harry would hate me. Neither were options I particularly cared for

I peeked down the stairs and to my surprise, no one was around. I checked my watch for clarification. 7:30 AM. Surely someone was awake. The girls in her room had already gone down to breakfast but it was rare that the common room was empty at this time. Maybe, I thought to myself, I'll just wait here for a few minutes. I was still a bit tired and the walk down to the Great Hall was a fairly long one. I only waited a few minutes before Jen came running down the stairs at full speed. I sighed and ignored her, doing my best not to show her that she was indeed getting to me.

Finally, I mustered enough strength to make it to the Great Hall. I was starving and sleepiness wasn't going to hinder me any longer. I was halfway there when I bumped into none other than Hoshikawa herself.

I tried to act as relaxed as possible "Hello, Reina."

She smirked, as if my inner turmoil was funny to her. Come to think of it, it probably was. _Hell, what had I gotten myself into_, I thought for about the hundredth time in the last 24 hours.

"Sleep well?" she asked mockingly.

I shrugged, "I guess."

I couldn't understand what it was about Reina that had me so intrigued. She was sarcastic and pushy and obviously thought very highly of herself. I couldn't see why I was so infatuated with this girl the way I was.

I settled on reasoning that she was different and different is intriguing. I didn't want to admit that I may be... well, nevermind.

"Have you already gone to breakfast?" I asked hoping the answer would be 'yes.'

She looked at me and grinned even wider, "No, I haven't. I think I may go now, though."

I inwardly groaned. _She's toying with me!_ Well, I wasn't going to have any of this. I held my head up high and walked directly next to her into the Great Hall. I could tell she was surprised.. She had assumed I would cave and not want to be seen with her by my boyfriend. Ha! She's just a "friend," is what I could always tell him. And it just so happened to be my favorite and most use excuse.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to show Hermione's doubts about her whole operation, but not have a whole long and confused chapter. The next ones will be longer. I promise.


	6. Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters and such. And I always wondered why the called it _Fan_fiction. Duh, Arisachu! God I hate these…

A/N: Oh my goodness, I can't believe it's been so long since I posted. I feel awful! It's been half a year! But I'm back, and I hope to update more often, although school is so hectic. Well, I apologize for the half-year wait, so here's chapter six!

Oh, I changed around some stuff in the other chapters, nothing really major, except that Pikachu as a name is dead, and she's now Jen, much easier to follow. She first appeared in chapter three, if anyone needs a refresher on her character, I know I seem to like to shuffle things around way too much. I'm sorry!

---

Chapter Six: Mixed Feelings

I sat down at the table next to Harry, with Reina taking the seat next to me. It took everything in me not to collapse right there at the table.

Harry gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Morning, Hermione."

"Morning," Ron managed through a mouth stuffed with food.

I smiled, trying my best to act casual. Reina gave her greetings and began to fill her plate. I watched her thin wrist grab the serving spoons and nearly began to drop my own. Harry put his arm around my waist, as if he knew what was going on, and dear God, I hoped he didn't, and pulled tight.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked me.

I didn't even remember, "Y-yes. I'm feeling refreshed and ready to begin classes. I'm so excited," I was coming back around to my usual self with the talk of school, "I can't wait." I dropped my voice a bit, "I just hope that Umbridge woman isn't half as bad as she seems."

Harry smiled, apparently this was the reaction he was looking for, and I was happy to oblige, "I know, I'm a bit worried. She was at my hearing and she was a real nasty one."

"Well," Ron managed to join in the conversation, "if she's anything nasty, Hermione will be sure to put her in her place."

Reina, I had forgotten she was even there!, giggled, "Oh? How exactly does she do this?"

Harry and Ron eyed her wearily, they apparently didn't trust her one bit, and quite frankly, I didn't blame them. Obviously I knew something they didn't, but the fact remained that she didn't act anything like a typical Gryffindor. In fact, it would be more believable for her to be a Slytherin, what with that attitude of hers. But I was damn happy she was a Gryffindor. Of course, if she had been a Slytherin, it would have been much easier to sneak around with her and…

"Did you hear me Hermione?" I heard Harry ask as I snapped out of my fantasy. My horrible, lying, cheating fantasy that I shouldn't have been having.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. What a mess this is turning out to be, and it has only been one day. I'm done for, I thought. Certainly.

"I said we're going, but you don't look like you're done, we'll meet you in class," he repeated. "Bye Hermione. Bye, umm…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said. "I haven't properly introduced you. This is Reina Hoshikawa."

She held out her hand, the same hand that… nevermind, but neither Harry nor Ron accepted it. Probably for the best, if you ask me, but it didn't bode well for the coming year. The two left us and I was alone with Reina once again.

"Well that went well," she said, clearly mocking me.

I sighed, "Why do you have to be like that?"

She smirked, "Like what?"

I couldn't help but sigh again, I was plummeting into a spiral of bad choices and cover-up lies, "You taunt me and try and give me away. Why?"

She was standing up, about to abandon me as well, "For fun."

I watched as she walked out the Great Hall, unable to stomach any more food. Soon, I too rose and walked to class.

---

A week had passed and I was no longer thinking about Reina non-stop. The thrill of the game had died a bit, but I was still feeling the same feelings for Reina. It was a Friday night where I confirmed it to myself.

_I'm so gay_, I thought with a defeated sigh. _I like other girls._

I didn't know what to do. I had met Reina in a deserted hall once or twice the past week and once was audacious enough to initiate a kiss, which she met with full-force, but nothing went past that one kiss. The more I thought about it, the more I thought differently about Harry. But I wanted to think long and hard before I made a decision I was going to regret all-too soon. I wanted to make certain that it wasn't just because I enjoyed having a big secret.

I trudged down the stairs to the common room and discovered that, once again, it was empty. I couldn't figure it out, why was it continually empty? It was never like this before. I shrugged it off and sat in my favorite armchair by the fireplace. Soon, though, I was joined by Jen, who sat nearly on top of me, squeezing onto the chair. It was certainly big enough for the both of us, but the situation was just… awkward, especially now that I thought I was into the same sex. Fortunately, against my better judgment, but not really knowing what else to do to confirm it, I chanced a glance at her breasts and felt nothing. Thank god.

"So," she started.

She looked a little too eager for my liking.

"How's the situation going?" she asked quickly, obviously very excited.

Despite her threat earlier in the week, she had been meeting with me quite frequently. She apologized briefly for being a tad rude to me and we quickly became friends. I had a feeling that she was in a similar self-discovering situation as well, so we had a bit of an unspoken similarity. I gathered that this was probably the reason she did not respond the twins attempts. After all, Fred and George were fairly attractive and certainly had a great sense of humor.

Jen and Reina had also become friends. Both had that cynical sense about them and an incredibly sarcastic tongue. I also had a hunch that Jen might be carrying feelings for Reina as well, though she didn't seem too keen on acting on them. She had been incredibly supportive of me in the last week.

I shook my head and rested it against her shoulder, "Jen, I have no idea. I think I may be…"

"May be what?" I turned around to see Ron stumble through the portrait hole. "Hermione what has been going on with you this week? You've been acting so weird! Harry's worried, too."

I had been getting quicker on my feet with this sort of thing, "I think I may be sick, Ronald. Lightheaded and nauseas."

He didn't look satisfied, "You don't look sick. You look distracted and that new girl looks like the source."

I was starting to get a little angry as well, "Okay, Ron, why don't you just tell me exactly how I'm feeling. I'd love to have an update on my life!"

Without bothering to listen to his reply, I got up. He looked like he was going to follow, but I stormed into one place I knew he couldn't follow: the girls' dormitory. Defeated, Ron trudged back to sit in the chair Jen and I had previously occupied. Jen made quick to follow me upstairs, but I slammed the door to the fifth year dorm and flung onto my bed. I closed my eyes and slept until morning.

---

I hope this chapter was okay, I wasn't too sure on it, but just as I got all my inspiration, it soon went flooding straight out of me. I'll do my best to update again sooner than half a year! Again, sooo sorry about that! I hope that people will review and tell me what they think!

Arisachu


	7. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters copywrited

* * *

Dodging Ron and Harry's questions took everything out of me. Of course, Ron and I hadn't spoken a word to each other for a good three days after our little confrontation in the common room. Mostly it was Harry, doing anything in his power to try and surprise an answer out of me. I was never off guard, though.

My mental state was slipping, that was for sure. Professor McGonagall nearly had a heart attack when she had to give me a grade less than perfect. That was when I knew I had to do something, and whatever it was, I had to do it fast.

I paced around the common room, which was again empty. Jen sat in our favorite chair watching me.

"Hermione, I think you should just call it off with Harry," she told me in all seriousness.

I shook my head, "What if that's the wrong move?"

I was so worried about letting go of what I knew for certain I had now, that anything jeopardizing that seemed completely ridiculous. I had no idea if Reina was just toying with me or if she actually intended to stay with me once I, I'm sorry, _if _I, dumped Harry. The unknown was scary as anything. I could charge headfirst into a battle with Voldemort, but this one girl had me completely disoriented and questioning my every move. Go figure.

Jen just shook her head, "Hermione, darling, it's so obvious who you want to choose. Don't just sit around afraid of 'what if'. You want Reina, and you should go for it. If she shuns you at first, try harder! But for all our sakes, don't lead that boy on any more than you already have."

Finally, she said it. I've been waiting for her come out and put it bluntly. I guess that's just what I needed. This whole ordeal has been nothing but stress.

"Hermione?" I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts.

That wasn't Jen.

"Hermione are you… cheating on Harry?" the voice asked, a bit shaky.

Oh shit, now it's over. I turned around and didn't see anyone. Sometimes magic just really pissed me the hell off.

Jen stood up, "Fred? Oh please, Fred, why on earth are you spying on us?"

Fred took off the invisibility cloak he was wearing and stood rooted in place at the foot of the stairs. He looked nearly speechless, and I couldn't quite blame him.

"I wouldn't exactly call it cheating…" I tried to defend myself, cover up all the lies.

Jen gave me a firm glance, "Hermione, stop. This is silly. He already knows."

Fred stood in front of me, I was afraid of his next move. He was so tall…

"That's low, and I would have never expected it from you."

I watched as he began to walk out of the common room, putting the cloak over himself once more. I was speechless until a thought nagged at my brain.

"Wait!" I shouted without thinking. "You're not going to say anything, right?"

It sounded so bad, like I was going to just keep at it. But that wasn't the case. I just didn't want Harry to hear it from anyone else but me. I was to blame, and he shouldn't have to get a second-hand apology.

He must have stopped, because the portrait wasn't opening, "Of course not, what kind of friend do you think I am?"

I hung my head; I knew he was referring to being Harry's friend, but it was a relief to hear.

The portrait opened and then quickly closed again.

"So Hermione, what are you going to do?" Jen asked me. I knew she was hoping for a certain answer.

I paused for a moment, thinking about what Reina would say when I told her I went soft. It didn't matter, because I owed it to Harry to tell the truth, he had gone through enough as it was. And this year wasn't shaping up to be much better on its own, what with that Umbridge woman running around and being just in general a pain.

"I'm going to do the right thing."

She smiled at me as I walked upstairs. I needed to think about it for a minute before I rushed out and said all sorts of stupid things. Tomorrow, I decided, was when I'd say something.

* * *

I totally said I would never leave this fic hanging for a half a year again like that, but here I am, in April or 2008, updating for the first time since December 2007. How lame am I? Well, I guess that's going to be the trend, because I only get inspired every once in a while. Who knows, maybe I'll be inspired more often now that it's almost summer. And I just finished watching season 2 of Kaleido Star, so now I'm super inspired just in general. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We're getting to the good stuff!


	8. Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Eight: Sorry

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a sick feeling in my stomach. Today was the day I had to come clean and confess to Harry. I felt horrible. It had only been about a week, but the small amount of backstabbing and cheating had me exasperated. I took a second to think back over our relationship. It sounds so cliché, but I needed that time to go ahead and do the right thing.

Jen tackle-hugged me as I stepped into the bathroom. I could tell something went very right for her, and I slightly wondered what it was. She smiled at me through the mirror and whispered so that none of the other girls could hear.

"I met someone."

With that, Jen bounded out the door, having already beautified herself for the morning. I sluggishly brushed my teeth and hair, flossed, and put on powder and eyeliner. Some seventh year girls were at the sinks next to me, so I listened for a lack of anything better to do.

"I'm so sick of that girl," one of them said.

"Oh I know, all she does is give all of us looks," another added.

I quickened my morning routine and went back to the fifth year dorm. I put on my robes and a pair of shoes and quickly ran down the stairs.

My first inclination was to run to breakfast so that I wouldn't be late to class. Before I could run out, however, Jen pulled me by my collar.

"Going so soon?" she asked. "It's a Saturday, you know."

I took a deep breath and slowed the heck down. Clearly I was nervous. Harry Potter was not someone you really wanted to get on the wrong side of, and I knew it. We had been best friends for four years now, and I was so afraid to lose that.

It was then that I realized I didn't have to be wearing my robes, either. Jen looked so cute in her light orange sweater, black tank top, and jeans. I sighed and trudged back up the stairs to change.

Several hours later, Jen and I found ourselves in the Great Hall for lunch. I had managed to miss Harry on several occasions, which was not necessarily my doing, and Jen had become slightly down.

"Hermione, just search him down and do it," she told me with a long face. "It's a nice day, and he'll probably be outside with Ron. He's probably already had lunch."

I sighed. She was right. It was now or never. I smiled a half-smile at Jen and walked out.

I saw Harry as soon as I stepped outside the building. He was sitting with Ron, of course, and some other fifth year boys. I needed to speak to Harry alone, but I knew that their prying eyes would know something was up. Though, it wouldn't be long before they heard about what was about to happen.

I took a deep breath and sped over to Harry before I could stop myself. As soon as I reached their spot, I was out of breath and nearly shaking. I had never had to break up with someone, and it was making me a nervous wreck.

"Hermione," Ron said curtly.

I smiled weakly, "Ron."

The other boys looked between Ron and me, but didn't question. I shook my head and turned to Harry.

"Harry, can I speak with you a minute?" I asked, realizing how distant I sounded.

He looked slightly frustrated, maybe he could read minds, I mean, it was Harry Potter here, "Sure."

We walked around the lake and settled down across from the boys on the other side. I brushed my hair behind my ears and cleared my throat. This was the worst experience of my life and decided right then that if Reina and I _did_ date, that I hoped she broke up with me first. Nothing could feel worse than this.

"What was it you wanted to say?" he asked, tapping his fingers against the ground.

I shifted slightly, "Well, you see. I guess what I really want to say is that I don't think our relationship is going to work out after all."

He sighed, clearly he knew it was coming, "Do I at least deserve a reason as to what went wrong?"

I should have guessed he wouldn't just take it lying down. I had to tell the truth.

"I… I kind of met someone else."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

I was on the verge of tears, I felt so bad, "And we kind of… well, we kissed and…"

"And?" he was looking angry and impatient. I knew I just had to spit it out.

"And we were doing things in a bed together – nothing that bad happened! – and sneaking around in empty corridors and I've been lying to you basically since the first day back." I stopped to catch my breath, everything came out so fast.

He looked like he was in shock. However, he still managed to blurt a few coherent words angrily at my face, "Well, who the hell is it?"

I was hoping he wouldn't ask, but it was inevitable he found out anyway, "Reina."

"What?" he replied to my whisper. "Didn't catch that."

I nearly shouted this time, "Reina!"

He made to stand up, but before he did he pulled his arm back and gave me the worst slap of my life. I was pretty sure the boys across the lake could hear it, even if they weren't watching us the whole time.

I watched him as he stalked off, hand covering my red cheek. In all the excitement of the actual confession, I actually _forgot_ to say that I was sorry, not that it would have helped anything. I watched as he huffed past his friends, Ron scrambling to get up and follow him. I assumed Harry would just shrug him off when Ron caught up to him. I was right. Harry was angry, and needed to be alone. Normally I would have been there for him, but not today. Not anymore.

I finally found the strength to stand up myself, and my feet carried me to the library. I couldn't take the chance that Harry would be in the common room as well, so I sat around moping into a book about advanced potions. I read for what must have been five straight hours before skipping dinner and heading straight to bed. I passed Jen on the way up to the dorm, but didn't hear a word she said, which was probably for the best.

I flopped into bed, feeling horrible about what had just happened and myself. I whispered a pathetic apology to someone who wasn't even there before drifting off the sleep.

* * *

note: hmm... not quite where I thought I was going, but I'm satisfied with this pace. I hope everyone else is liking the story so far. There's more fun on the way! XD


End file.
